The Liver Pathobiology and Gene Therapy Research Core Center (previously designated Liver Research Core Center) was originally established in 1974 with a planning grant from the National Institutes of Health, followed by six cycles of five year NIDDK Center funding. The Center was conceived and initiated to provide the impetus for fundamental, applied and clinical research investigators to work together on problems in liver disease. It was the first such Center to be established in the United States. Investigators in the Center have broad expertise touching on virtually all areas of modern biomedical research including biochemistry, physiology, pharmacology, biophysics, cell and molecular biology, genetics, pathology and cell structure/function. Each Center Investigator receives support for his/her research from federal and/or non-federal peer reviewed grants.